


One Fall Day

by sarcasmisawayoflife



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1207519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasmisawayoflife/pseuds/sarcasmisawayoflife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim reminisces in the fall. Bones let him talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Fall Day

**Author's Note:**

> Short little fic :)

Jim sat down in the grass, hands draped over his knees. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes. The fall breeze blew leaves across his feet and he smiled slightly up at the sky.

“Nice out today, huh Bones?”

He leaned all the way back into the grass, head cushioned on his arms. He kicked off his shoes and dug his toes into the grass.

“You know I think I understand why you like Georgia so much now. I’ve been here for the past two months and I see it. I see what you’re always talking about. It’s peaceful.”

He moved one hand out from behind his hand and ran it idly through the rough grass, picking at the uneven pieces. 

“Our house is amazing you know. It’s just big enough. When David picked out his room I thought he was going to have a meltdown from all the choices. It’s a good thing Susan  
picked hers first though because she got that one with the bathroom attached and I don’t think David cared.

I love our room though. It has that little window seat and the window opens onto that little ledge on the roof. I sit there every night you know. The stars aren’t as bright down here  
but it’s stopped bothering me. 

Spock and Uhura sent a message the other day, by the way. They might come for Christmas if that’s alright. I’ll probably invite Pavel and Hikaru too since they’ll be around.”

Jim rolled over and rested his head in the grass, arm snaking out to his side. 

“David put up a fight today. He didn’t want to go to Jo’s but I promised him I’d get him ice-cream from the store when I went. 

Jo’s pregnant again can you believe it?

I hope it’s a boy this time.”

He rested his chin in the grass and looked in front of him, a sad smile on his face.

The flowers were bright and all different colors. They swayed slightly with the breeze. Off to the side were the old ones. 

Jim reached out and plucked one from the stem. He began pulling off the petals one by one.

“Should I ask him? Should I not? Should I ask him? Should I not?”

He threw away the stem. 

“I remember when I did that for the entire week before I finally asked you. Only one time it ended up on no and I freaked out so bad I yelled at Scotty.”

Jim twisted the silver band on his left hand.

“I’m glad we had the time we did Bones.”

He got off of the ground and grabbed the old flowers in one hand.

The other went out to touch the headstone in front of him.

“I miss you every single day. Wait for me okay?’

He smiled and pat the stone before moving away.


End file.
